Penny Alone
by CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart
Summary: In Fear, Penny and Drake encounter one another. But what really happened in their awkward confront? The story is followed by Penny's past attempts at love.
1. Chapter 1

_**A tribute to one of my all time favorite characters, Penny, whom I could never get enough of.**_

_**And if you're wondering, several of the quotes I use are exact. If you don't believe me, get out your copy of Fear, and turn to page 371.**_

Drake felt extremely awkward in the presence of the girl in the sundress. She stared far too long at his tentacle suspending the terrified, sobbing Justin. She then glanced up at his messy blonde hair, then his tan face. The girl was barefoot. She seemed aware of the situation as she looked at the petrified Diana and applauded, "Too good. Too, too good."

Drake had to take control of this situation. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Penny," she replied. "We were at Coates together, Drake. You always pushed me out of your way, but I'm here now." Penny fluttered her eyelashes.

Oh no. Somehow, coming from the short 13 year old, Drake sensed a sort of seductive tone in her voice. "You have a beef with me?"

Penny looks down. "Well, you were a jerk, but..." It's as if she intended to say something, but decided it was better not to. "...but I absolutely love Diana. She took such good care of me on the island."

"Leave me alone," Diana begged. Just to let Diana know he was still in the picture, Drake smiled his signature shark grin at her. She tensed up.

Penny sursurranted something at Diana. Even through his straining ears, he did not hear what he made out to be a threat.

Without warning, Diana began to wither on the ground. Drake watched her with pure fascination. Her bobbing movements and screams of terror brought the sadist glee. Diana gave a final quiver of her lip, glanced at the forgotten Brianna, and then cried into the darkness.

"Cool, huh?" Penny flipped her midnight hair behind her shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Drake asked. He then remembered Justin dangling in dread from his tentacle, and for the fun of it, began to swing him like a pendulum. Drake could feel Justin tense up in anxiety of a soon-to-be horror. Perfect.

"Oh, she just saw something. She saw her baby as a monster. And she saw it rip her apart from the inside. Felt it, too."

Drake became worried about her power. Worse, what would become of himself with her around. "You're a freak?"

Penny giggled photogenically and looked into his eyes. "The freakiest of the freaks."

Okay, this oficially made Drake uncomfortable. But instead of showing it, he just said, "Don't hurt the baby," and flung Justin to the side. Drake listened, eager, to hear the cracking of bone. Though to his dismay, Justin only whimpered a small "ouch" after he thumped on the dirt below. Drake silently cussed at not throwing him harder.

They arrived at the path leading to the cave and discussed the Giaphage. All the while, Drake aimed his whip, ready to strike. That girl was down-right weird.

Penny nudged closer to Drake. "Will you introduce me to the Giaphage?"

He really didn't want to. "Err... Sure." Drake didn't want Penny as a foe, in fear of her sociopathic mind. Maybe more psychopathic, like himself. He isn't stupid, though. Either way, Penny would be bad to have as an enemy.

Brianna barked a laugh at Drake's unpleasant attitude in the conversation. "I don't think you two are going anywhere."

In a flash, Penny started her circus. Brianna hopped around like a mad-woman, jumping from toe to toe in a frantic dance.

She gave a maniacal laugh. "Oh, I can do much more than that. _Much more_."

Drake scooted back an inch, but Penny took a step in his direction. "I'm over Caine, you know."

No response. Penny grabbed his left hand, his only hand, in hers. It's so... Warm. Warm, and humanly, and gross, unlike his cool reptilian skin. Drake shook her hand away. Ew. Girls are disgusting. "Do you think I'm cute?"

He looked her up and down. Chinese-American, round face, dark eyes, small feet she leaves exposed. Drake wanted to turn around and walk away from the creep, but that would show weakness. "I guess. Sure, you're cute."

Penny pondered this, wondering how far she could drag the topic. "Do you think I'm hot?"

When he didn't answer, she threw her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. Drake, startled, shoved her off with all his might, only after her lips grazed his. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

Brianna's illusion stopped, and she collapsed. Controlled by lust, Penny said, "Oh, Drake, there are many things wrong with me."

This called for a face off. "I whip pre-schoolers to death," Drake snapped.

"I made a kid rip out his eyes with his own hands," Penny retorted.

"I've beat up a kid 50 pounds heavier than me without this whip."

"I make malicious illusions."

"I _am_ a malicious illusion."

"I drove a kid to insanity."

"Fear of me was replacing the fear of the unknown." _(__**-Gone, page 171)**_

"I don't have fear. I am fear." _(__**-Fear, page 243)**_

"I've lead an army of bugs through town!"

"I torture people for the fun of it!"

"I'm immortal!"

"I killed my little sister with Draino!"

"I'm a cannibal!"

"I've changed myself into Diana to fill one's desire!"

Drake stopped cold with his gasconade. He grinned. "Prove it."

Suddenly, a mirror image of Diana Ladris appeared in front of him. He formed a fist and punched Penny to the ground. She morphed back to her normal self, and Drake whiped her repeatedly across the legs and back. Once the blood started pooling, he stood back to admire his accomplishment. "Don't worry Penny, you'll live. We don't want that 'cute' face of yours to go to waste, now do we?"

He turned on his heel and stared Diana down.

"I swear," Drake whispered to her, "if you ever share what that freak did to me with _anyone,_ you will end up like that mess of a body behind me.

"Okay," he called out, "we're leaving. Now." Drake filed Diana and Brianna behind him as he headed towards the Giaphage, leaving behind the worst memory of his life.

_**Should I continue this story about Penny's past fails at love? Please review, and thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Before the FAYZ**

The opportunity delivered itself on a silver platter. After lunch, Penny caught a glimpse of Caine Sorren sitting on a lone, splintered bench in the abandoned courtyard.

The whole Coates Academy was decorated with grand corridors and large wooden entryways, everything so fine. It seemed as if the only place they never cared to keep up with was the courtyard, with it's vines winding up the concrete walls in no order and the weeds poking their honey yellow flowers through every stone that made up the walkway. In an odd sense, it was the only _real_ place in the facility. Something about it made Penny, and probably Caine as well, feel at home.

He furiously scribbled words into a spiral journal. Without further thought, Penny straightened her skirt and took a relatively close seat next to him.

The well groomed boy was so in depth with his work, it lasted about a good 20 seconds until he noticed the strange girl staring at his fingers. "Hello, Caine."

After slamming the book down with sudden shock, he then proceeded to rack his brain. "Penny, right?"

Sadly, they were a couple of grades apart, resulting in little social relation, so she had to accept his hesitation. Penny nodded.

Suspicion grew. "What are you doing here?"

True, it was an unusual place to be. After lunch, while everyone had time to gossip before their next class, students tended to congregate in the halls forming huge circles of laughter. Rarely would kids be found in the courtyard, unless they wanted to make-out away from the eyes of prying teachers.

Penny made an attempt at flirting. "Oh Caine, your so funny!"

Apparently, Caine didn't find it very funny. If anything, he was more ready to leave the situation and retreat to his friends. Penny rested her hand on his, only to have it shaken away with a malice filled stare. Despite the put-down, she was not yet giving up.

"Caine. I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, ya know. Go out?"

He became as stiff as a pole. "Um, uhh..." Caine paused. "I'm going out with someone else..."

"Who?" Penny pressed.

Caine gave a tremble as he forced out the words. "D-Diana."

"Really? When did this happen?" Her smile vanished, and she resisted herself from punching him in the face.

"Just last week..." He gathered up his journal in a rush, scooped his bag into his arms, and was off without another word.

* * *

Caine knew he was past curfew. In your rooms at 9, lights out at 10. Still, he had done this before and was experienced at the art. He glanced at his watch. _11:52._ Perfect.

Most of the teachers at Coates Academy went home at night, but a few stayed to "watch" over the students. They didn't do a very good job though, considering they slept in a wing on the exact opposite side of the dormitories. None of them patrolled through the night, even though they screw it into your head that they do. Caine was one of the few kids who actually discovered the lies. It was only Drake, Diana, and himself who knew, but everyone in the school had already figured out Coates Academy has no security cameras, since it was such an old building.

So, with confidence, Caine strode into the unlocked corridor of the girl's dormitories. When he reached the room of 219, he stopped. Caine had learned the secret to hack into this particular room about 6 months ago. He turned the knob to the right, then quickly jerked it to the left, and closed the door behind him.

Diana Ladris was lying in her bed on top of the covers, listening to music through her headphones. She noticed Caine, then in haste, yanked her purple shirt down to conceal her belly.

Diana was the lucky kid in Coates to have a room all to herself. There are an odd number of girls, so she was the only one to be able to streatch out. Caine had to share his room with Andrew, who could be a pain; at least he was a heavy sleeper.

Resulting, Diana took advantage of the situation and threw all her dirty clothes, assignments, and books on the unoccupied bed across from hers. Caine made space by shoving a pleated skirt to the side. He sat down.

She pulled her headphones from behind her long, brown hair. And, although Caine had visited her after curfew about 10 times before, she seemed wary of his presence. "What do you want, Caine?" she asked.

He fumbled to make up an excuse. "Um, oh! I finished planning the meeting for tomorrow!"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and repositioned herself to sit up. He noticed she was wearing the black tights from her school uniform underneath her pajama shorts. As hot as he thought it may be, he forced himself to divert his eyes back to Diana's. "You already told me that earlier. Get the kids with powers to meet in the dining hall at midnight, yada, yada, yada. What's the real reason you're here?" she snapped.

Caine's could feel his pupils largen. "D-Do you wanna, I don't know, be my girlfriend?"

Silently, she rose to her feet. Diana's footsteps were hardly heard, they were so quiet. When she stood next to Caine, they were only centimeters apart. Her lips were so close to his ear, Caine could feel her soft flesh brush against his. She dramatically breathed in.

"No."

Caine stumbled backwards. "N-No?"

With grace, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "No. Simple as that." Diana shoved him off the bed and led him to the door. "Well, I'm getting a bit tired. See you tomorrow!" She guided him into the hallway.

Caine was just trying to ask why when the door slammed in front of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't hard for Penny to hear the footsteps when she was wide awake.

Something was going on. She heard at least 6 girls go past her door at midnight, whispering an esoteric secret to one another. Her senses told her to explore, so Penny pecked her head into the hallway. The group of girls had already passed, but she could still make out the back of one lone person striding independently towards the exit of the dormitories. She could almost swear that long dark hair belonged to Diana. Where could she be going, along with the other girls?

Maybe Caine was there.

Yesterday, Caine hastily rejected Penny and left. She was definitely not giving up though. Diana would not be easy to get by, but Penny would end up with Caine, somehow...

Trying not to wake her roommate, she quickly changed out of her nightgown and into a simple yellow shirt and a pair of shorts. Glad not to be in her Coates uniform, Penny quietly stepped into the hallway, leaving her shoes back in the room.

The tile was cold to her bare feet, but Penny loved the chill. It electrified her with freedom.

She followed the direction Diana went. Once she was in the corridor though, she had no idea where to go. How was Penny supposed to know where they went? She was obviously not a part of this. She might as well just turn around right now and try to get some sleep...

Then, in the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of two boys coming from their dorms, swiftly making their way towards the entry hall. Penny couldn't believe her luck! She followed behind at a safe distance.

The boys went into the entry hall and then filed into the dining hall. There were no doors to the dining hall, just a large entryway. Windows lined all along the side, so Penny crept down on her knees and watched the 20 dark figures inside congregate in a circle. She could recognize a couple of the shadows, lit up by five flickering candles.

Diana stood in the light, as well as a girl from Penny's classes named Brianna. A black girl stood close to her side, but Brianna didn't seem to notice. There were several other kids she didn't recognize, but Drake was there, judging everyone around him with his icy eyes.

There was a flicker of a match. Then, in a burst of light, Caine was illuminated holding a tea-light close to his face.

Penny sighed with relief and adore. Caine was actually here, her hiding spot was perfect because it was pitch black by the window she was looking through, and she could hear everything in high definition, thanks to the open doorway. Everything is just splendid.

"So," Caine began. "Welcome. For as far as I know, we are the only ones here at Coates with powers." Even with his seductive charisma, Penny rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Then why is Drake here?" Diana objected. "If being insane counts as a power, there should be _way_ more people here."

Caine just smirked. "Actually, I brought Drake here for his sadism." Drake grinned his shark grin and flashed the blade of a knife. Now, addressing everyone, Caine said, "You are mine now. Anyone shares word of these powers, even gives a _hint_ about them, Drake will find you. Is that clear?" There were a few nods, but of them most remained still.

Silence. Caine smiled. "Good. Now, on with the meeting."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, it ended and kids sneaked back to their dormitories while Penny hid behind a pillar. The meeting had gone fairly well, despite the fact Caine sent a kid sailing across the room after making a rude remark.

When Penny was positive no one else was coming, she poised herself at the window again. Only Caine and Diana remained.

Penny slipped. While resting her head on her hands with her elbows on the sill, her arm jerked and hit the window. Loud.

His head whipped around.

* * *

Caine shot a supercilious glare at Penny. What was she doing here? That annoying girl!

Diana was oblivious, and was wondering why he was suddenly not answering her question. "Caine? Are you even listening to me?" She raised her hand to slap him.

No! She couldn't do that! Not while Penny was watching, who believed he was going out with Diana.

You can't be trapped by people, you can only be trapped by your own fear. Defy and win. Defy and win...

Caine took Diana in his arms and kissed her hard. He weaved his hand through her hair, pulling her closer. She didn't kiss him back, but at the same time, she didn't pull away. No matter how uneasy Diana felt, Caine was happy for that short moment in time.

After a few seconds, when Caine thought Penny got the message, he held Diana out at arm's length. Her eyes grew wide. "What the heck was that, Caine?" she whispered angrily.

"Hush. Just wait," he said. Caine glanced to Penny, who was still staring in shocked dismay.

"Wait? What are you talking about, Caine? Have you lost your mind?" But he had no response for her.

Diana didn't even notice Penny as she stormed out back to the dormitories.

Caine came out. He shouted, "What's wrong with you, Pen-"

He never got to finish his sentence because suddenly there were thousands of wasps swarming around him, stinging excruciating pain all over his body. They made a terrible cacophony for his ears. Caine could barley stand it, they were everywhere. Everywhere!

Then they were gone. And when he looked up, so was Penny.


End file.
